See you again
by kstilinski24
Summary: serie de 3 song-fic : l'amitié et l'amours sont des choses puissantes, si c'est sincère il résisterons à tout. death fic: mort établi d'un personnage principal première fic alors soyez indulgent please. 1: Scott. 2 : Sheriff. 3 : Derek et un bonus
1. Scott

bonjour ou bonsoir !

voilà mon premier os, c'est une song-fic basé sur See you again de Wiz Khalifa. c'est mon premier os alors soyez indulgent bonne lecture.

l'histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 3B !

* * *

 **It's been a long day without you my friend  
** _Ce fut une longue journée sans toi Mon ami_  
 **And I'll tell you about it when I see you again**  
 _et je te raconterai tout quand je te reverrai_

Aujourd'hui j'ai vu un Wendigoo, tu savais que ça existait pas vrai ? Oui tu savais plus de chose que moi sur les créatures qui nous entourent… 2 mois… Ca fait 2 mois que tu es parti et j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire…Deaton avait dit que ça tuerait seulement le nogitsune, mais il avait tort…

 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 _Nous avons parcouru un long chemin depuis que nous avons commencé  
_ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 _Oh je te raconterai tout quand je te reverrai._  
 **When I see you again**  
 _quand je te reverrai._

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre à l'école maternelle, tu bougeais et parlais tout le temps aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec toi, moi non plus on ne m'aimait pas, j'étais le malade celui qui ne pouvait pas courir. Un jour une brute m'avait attrapé et toi tu étais arrivé en criant que si il me touchait il allait être malade comme moi, il s'était donc enfui. Tu m'avais tendu la main et tu m'avais dit que tu voulais être mon ami pour toute la vie et j'avais accepté… tu as été la quand mon père est parti, quand je suis devenu un loup-garou, quand j'avais besoin d'aide….

 **Damn, who knew?**  
 _Merd*, qui savait?_  
 **All the planes we flew, good things we've been through**  
 _Tous les avions que nous avons pris, les bonnes choses que nous avons traversées_  
 **That I'll be standing right here, talking to you about another path**  
 _Que je serai debout là, à te parler d'une autre voie  
_ **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh,** _  
Je sais qu'on aimait prendre la route et rire,_

Je me rappelle de tous ce qu'on faisait : les soirées jeux vidéo, les entrainements de Lacrosse, nos discussions sur les filles en particulier sur Lydia, les entrainements pour m'aider à me contrôler, notre première cuite, tes plans pourries mais qui marchaient à chaque fois…

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**  
 _Mais quelque chose me disait que ça ne durerait pas_  
 **Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture**  
 _Qu'il fallait changer de regard sur les choses, voir différemment la vue d'ensemble_  
 **Those were the days hard work forever pays, now I see you in a better place**  
 _Ce sont les jours de travail acharné qui paient toujours, à présent je te vois dans un meilleur endroit_

Mais y'avait aussi des moments terribles : les pleines lunes, les moments où je perdais le contrôle et que tu devais m'attacher pour que je ne tue personne le kanima qui t'avait paralysé Gérard qui t'avait tabassé les mensonges que tu disais à ton père pour me protéger… J'avais parfois oublié que tu étais un humain sans pouvoir, sans griffes acérées car tu savais bien cacher tes faiblesses et que tu gardais tout pour toi… j'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose clochait…. Maintenant tu es avec ta mère là haut….

 **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
 _Comment ne pourrions-nous pas parler de la famille lorsque la famille est tout ce que nous avons?_  
 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**  
 _Tout ce que j'ai traversé tu te tenais là à mes côtés_  
 **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**  
 _Et à présent tu vas être là avec moi pour ma dernière balade_

Tu as toujours été à mes côté et maintenant j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami… Tu étais un membre de ma famille, on avait pas de lien de sang mais on était frère. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et rien ne pourra changer cela. Même si tu as tué Aiden et Allison, même si tu as essayé de me tuer. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Je me suis même demandé si je t'avais vraiment connu ou si c'était juste une ruse du nogitsune. Mais malgré mes doutes, tu me manques. Tu es et tu seras à jamais mon frère.

 **First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong**  
 _D'abord vous vous écartez de vos chemins et la sensation est si forte_  
 **And what's small turn to a friendship, a friendship turn into a bond**  
 _Et ce qui était minime se change en amitié, une amitié se transforme en lien_  
 **And that bond will never be broke and the love will never get lost**  
 _Et ce lien ne sera jamais brisé et l'amour ne sera jamais perdu_

Tu te rappelles quand on a fait une ''cérémonie'' pour devenir frère de sang ? on devait avoir 12 ans, on s'est coupé le bout du doigt puis on les a uni et la tu as dit « maintenant on est vraiment frère ». Même si tu n'es plus là, tu seras mon frère et personne ne changera cela…

 **And when brotherhood come first**  
 _Et quand la fraternité passe en premier_  
 **Then the line will never be crossed, established it on our own**  
 _Alors la ligne ne sera jamais franchie, établie par nous-mêmes_  
 **When that line had to be drawn and that line is what we reach,**  
 _Quand cette ligne doit être tracée et qu'elle est ce que nous cherchions à atteindre,_  
 **So remember me when I'm gone**  
 _Alors souviens-toi de moi quand je ne serai plus là_

Quand la mère de Kira m'a dit que je devais te tuer pour tuer le nogitsune, je lui ai dit que j'en étais incapable. J'aurais jamais pu te tuer, même si tu étais le diable incarné je ne pouvais pas te tuer. On avait donc trouvé une autre solution qui ne devait pas te tuer : je devais te mordre et Kira devait te poignarder ça à marcher mais à quelle prix….

 **So let the light guide your way**  
 _Alors laisse la lumière guider tes pas_  
 **Hold every memory as you go**  
 _Retiens chaque souvenir alors que tu pars_  
 **And every road you take**  
 _Et chaque route que tu prendras_  
 **Will always lead you home oh oh oh**  
 _Te ramènera toujours à la maison oh oh oh_

On a tué le nogitsune au prix de ta vie… Normalement tu aurais dû rester en vie mais tu t'es vidé de ton sang dans mes bras…. Tu ne ressentais aucune douleur, tu m'as fait jurer de prendre soin de ton père, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas peur de mourir, tu allais retrouver ta mère et tu en étais heureux…. « Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, pardonnez-moi ! » puis Lydia a crié et ton cœur s'est arrêté….

 **It's been a long day without you my friend**  
 _Ce fut une longue journée sans toi mon ami_  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 _Et je te raconterai tout quand je te reverrai_  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 _Nous avons parcouru un long chemin depuis où nous avons commencé_  
 **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 _Oh je te raconterai tout quand je te reverrai_  
 **When I see you again**  
 _Quand je te reverrai_

 **Oh oh oh...**

Donc maintenant je viens sur ta tombe tous les jours, je te raconte ma journée et je te raconterai encore quand on se reverra…. La meute n'est plus ce qu'elle était sans toi. Lydia n'est plus la même… Isaac est partie avec , ils ne t'en voulaient pas, ils savent que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je crois que Derek t'aimait bien finalement, depuis ta mort il est plus renfermé. Le grand méchant loup avait un cœur finalement tu avais raison. Ton père va bien, je m'occupe de lui, je vais le voir tous les jours. Kira est là pour moi tu sais ? Tu avais raison je l'aime peut être finalement….

 **When I see you again**  
 _Quand je te reverrai_

Quelques années plus tard….

Salut Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? Moi je vais plus que bien. Kira vient d'accoucher c'est un petit garçon, on l'a appelé Dylan Stiles Mc Call. Je ne viendrais plus te voir aussi souvent qu'avant je quitte Beacon Hills il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs ici… Mais je ne m'inquiète pas quand on se reverra je te raconterais tout je te le promets… Au revoir mon frère.

Pdv omniscient :

ce soir-là, en se promenant pour la dernière fois dans la forêt, Scott aperçut un renard. L'animal le fixait avec ses yeux noisette puis partit au fin fond de la forêt. Quand Scott retourna chez lui, il avait l'esprit apaisé persuadé que son meilleur ami, son frère l'avait entendu…..

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :-) j'accepte tous les conseils que vous pourriez me donnez

Vous avez maintenant le point de vue du Sherriff au chapitre 2

Bonne lecture et encore merci :-)


	2. le Shériff

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau os, c'est encore une song-fic basé sur La fin de Emmanuel Moire.

C'est maintenant autour du shérif !

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 _ **Hier je me demandais encore,  
Ça fait quoi d'être mort ?  
Ça doit faire froid dans le dos  
de sentir le fer de la faux.  
Comme en enfance  
Es ce qu'on s'endort ?  
Es ce qu'on se tort dans les souffrances ?**_

Quand ta mère est morte, je me demandais souvent ce qu'elle avait ressenti… Avait-elle souffert ou s'était-elle simplement endormie pour ne plus jamais se réveiller ? Avait-elle eu peur de la mort ou l'avait-elle suivie avec le sourire ? Es ce qu'elle avait vu la lumière ? Etait-elle au paradis ?

Maintenant je me pose les mêmes questions à ton propos… As-tu eu peur ? As-tu tellement mal que tu as accueilli la mort les bras ouverts ? As-tu supplié pour rester en vie ? Scott m'a apporté quelques réponses, il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas eu peur de mourir car tu allais revoir ta mère…

 _ **Je te regarde partir  
Comme on se voit mourir  
Je sais aujourd'hui, ce qu'est la fin  
La fin…**_

Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, je croyais que j'aillais te retrouver… Scott m'avait dit que ce qu'il allait faire pour te libérer ne te tuerait pas, il s'était trompé… La première chose que j'ai vu en entrant, c'était toi allongé dans les bras d'un Scott qui pleurait et te berçait. Derek était assis par terre près de toi, il te tenait la main en te fixant avec un regard vide, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lydia était appuyé contre le mur, elle pleurait en se balançant d'avant en arrière en disant « pas lui aussi ! non pas toi ! ». Isaac, Kira, Peter et Alan Deaton se tenaient contre le mur et te regardaient tristement. En me voyant Deaton s'est approché de moi mais j'ai reculé aussitôt. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas croire ce que je voyais….

 _ **Ma bouche qui t'appelle même  
Si elle te sait trop loin  
La fin…  
Ma main qui cherche la tienne  
Et se referme sur rien  
Sur rien…**_

Je me suis approché de toi, je t'ai pris ta main libre. « S'il te plaît Stiles, ouvre les yeux et serre moi la main ! S'il te plaît fiston ouvre les yeux ! Genim Stilinski ouvre les yeux !S'il te plaît ouvre les yeux ! ». J'ai hurlé, supplié pour que tu ouvres les yeux mais ils sont restés clos…. Deaton s'est approché de moi et m'a dit « je suis désolé John mais il est mort, nous n'avons rien pu faire ! je suis sincèrement désolé ». le mot ''mort '' résonnait dans ma tête…

 _ **Hier je demandais encore  
Ca fait quoi d'être mort?  
D'être celui qui s'en va  
A tout jamais dans l'au-delà?  
Qui démissionne  
Et qui s'éteint  
Sans que personne n'en sache rien?**_

Tu ne pouvais pas être mort.. C'était impossible… Les enfants ne doivent pas mourir avant les parents… Tu ne pouvais pas être parti au paradis, pas si jeune, pas comme ça, pas à cause d'une créature surnaturelle… je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais parti... Je ne pouvais pas te lacher la main, j'avais l'impression que si je te lachais tu disparaitrais pour toujours et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter…  
Et là, ta vie entière défila devant moi : ton premier cri à la maternité, ton premier sourire, ta première dent, tes premiers pas, ton premier mot « maman », toutes les fois où je te lisais une histoire pour t'endormir, ton premier jour d'école, ta rencontre avec Scott, tous les câlins que tu me faisais, ton sourire…. Et vint la dernière fois que je t'ai vu : tu m'avais serré dans tes bras pour me dire au revoir puis tu étais rentré dans Eichein House….

 _ **Je te regarde partir  
Comme on se voit mourir  
Je sais maintenant ce qu'est la fin  
La fin…**_

Et maintenant je te tenais la main, te regardant sûrement pour la dernière fois… tu avais l'air serein, on aurait pu croire que tu dormais…. Si seulement tu dormais….

 _ **Ma bouche qui t'appelle même  
Si elle te sait trop loin  
La fin…  
Ma main qui cherche la tienne  
Et se referme sur rien  
Sur rien…**_

« Je t'aime fiston » voilà les dernières paroles que je t'ai adressé….  
Puis la police et les ambulanciers sont arrivés. Ils ont fait sortir Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Deaton et Peter. Puis ils ont demandé à Scott de te lâcher, ce qu'il a fait puis il s'est précipité vers la sortie où Melissa l'attendait…

 _ **Sur rien...**_

Ensuite ils ont demandé à Derek de te lâcher, lui l'est a regardé sans comprendre. Ils lui ont donc montré sa main et il t'a regardé pendant un moment, t'as caressé la joue puis il t'a lâché et il est parti sans regarder en arrière…. _ **  
Sur rien…**_

Parish s'est approché de moi, il m'a regardé avec un sourire triste puis m'a dit de te lâcher… Je t'ais serré plus fort en retour… Il a appelé Melissa qui est ensuite venue. Elle m'a regardé et m'a dit de te lâcher elle a ensuite ajouté que cela ne servait à rien que je tienne plus longtemps car tu étais déjà parti…

Ma main qui cherche la tienne  
Et se referme sur rien

Je t'ai regardé, je t'ai embrassé sur le front une dernière et j'ai lâché ta main… J'ai alors eu le sentiment de t'avoir abandonné... J'ai regardé les ambulanciers mettre un drap sur ton corps…. Je les ai regardés quand ils ont mis ton corps dans une house noir…

J'ai regardé ton cercueil descendre dans la tombe, j'ai aussi vu quand ils ont scellé ta pierre tombale… j'ai aussi vu les lettres que tu avais laissé sur ton bureau adressées aux membres de la meute …

J'avais aussi vu ta relation avec Derek Hale fiston et j'aurais dû voir ton « au revoir » dans tes actes et tes paroles. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te dire au revoir fiston, sache que je t'aime et que je ne t'oublierais jamais prend soin de ta maman la haut… je t'aime mon fils…..

 _ **Sur rien.**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt :)


	3. Derek

Bonjour ou bonsoir

Me revoilà avec la dernière song-fic sur la mort de Stiles vécu par Derek

C'est une song fic basé sur When you're gone d'Avril Lavigne

Bonne lecture !

 **I always needed time on my own  
** _j'ai toujours eu besoin de me retrouver seul_ **  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
** _je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais besoin de toi quand je pleure_

Il y'a d'abord eu Paige, ma famille et maintenant toi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? J'ai dû être trop heureux pendant mon enfance – lâchai-je dans un rire amer - Pourquoi t'a rien dit Stiles ? Comment t'as pu être assez con pour rien dire à personne sur la porte ouverte dans ton cauchemar ? Je te croyais pourtant intelligent putain…

 **And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
** _Et les jours sont comme des années depuis que je suis seul_  
 **And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
** _et le lit ou tu t'allongais est fait de ton côté_

Depuis que t'es parti, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêter et je déteste ce sentiment ! Putain(Bordel) tu m'avais promis que tu t'en irais jamais, je te l'avait dit qu'avec moi c'était tout ou rien. Tu m'avais promis « le tout » et maintenant je m'en bouffe les doigts en y repensant. Ton odeur imprègne les draps de mon lit, je n'ai pas pu retourner dedans, tu réussis toujours à me faire chiez même si t'es plus la - dit-je dans un rire jaune - Me priver de mon lit, il y avait vraiment que toi qui pouvait le faire…

 **When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
** _quand tu t'éloignes je compte les pas que tu fais_ **  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
** _es-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ?_

A cause de tes cauchemars tu t'éloignais de moi, je croyais que c'était encore le putain de destin qui s'interposait entre nous. Je voulais que tu restes mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je voulais être là pour toi mais je ne te l'ai pas montré. Tu croyais que j'avais honte de toi, mais c'était tout le contraire tu étais trop bien pour moi. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'avais besoin de toi, que tu étais important pour moi maintenant je regrette…

 **When you're gone  
** _Quand tu pars_ **  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
** _chaque partie de mon cœur te réclame_ **  
When you're gone  
** _quand tu pars,_ **  
The face I came to know is missing too  
** _le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparait aussi_

T'aurais dû me dire que tes cauchemars étaient de pire en pire, que pour toi, ça arrivait même en vrai comme quand tu as fait ta crise de somnambulisme. Si je l'avais remarqué, tu serais peut-être encore en vie. Je pourrais encore sentir ton odeur, t'entendre parler de tout et de rien, te voir…

 **When you're gone  
** _Quand tu pars_ **  
The words I need to hear To always get me through the day And make it ok  
** _Les mots que j'ai toujours besoin t'entendre pour me faire traverser la journée et la rendre bien_ **  
I miss you  
** _Tu me manques_

Et je pourrais encore t'entendre me dire ces 3 petits mots qui me faisaient pousser des ailes et que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire. Si j'avais été avec toi dans le lycée est-ce que tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Si je t'avais dit « je t'aime » ou simplement « tu me manques » est-ce que tu aurais fermé la porte à temps ? ****

 **I've never felt this way before  
** _Je n'ai jamais senti ce sentiment avant_ **  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
** _Tout ce que je fais me fais penser à toi_

Ce que je ressentais avec toi était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu avant, pas même avec Paige… Tout dans le loft me fait penser à toi…. Quand je me fais à manger, je me rappelle ta passion pour la nourriture, quand je suis sous la douche ou dans notre chambre, je repense à nos nuits blanches, à ton corps contre le miens, tes baisers, tes caresses…

 **And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
** _Et les vêtements que tu as laissé, ils sont étendus sur le sol_ **  
And they smell just like you  
** _et ils sentent comme toi_

Je ne peux plus rester dans ma chambre sans sentir un couteau me transpercer le cœur. Tes vêtements, mon lit, ton oreiller... tout est imprégné de ton odeur et la sentir alors que tu n'es plus là me brise. Ma veste en cuir porte aussi ton parfum, tu adorais la mettre quand je venais te voir « comme ça « quand tu rentres chez toi, tu pourras la serrer contre toi en m'imaginant à la place »…

 **When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
** _quand tu t'éloignes je compte les pas que tu fais_ **  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
** _es-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ?_

 ****Ca fait 3 mois, 84 jours, 2 016 heures que tu es parti… Tu me manques Stiles, tu me manques vraiment - laissais-je échapper en étouffant un sanglot - tu me manques Chaton….

 **We were made for each other  
** _on était fait pour être ensemble_ **  
Out here forever  
** _ici et pour toujours_ **  
I know we were, yeah  
** _je sais que nous l'étions, ouais_

Tu étais mon compagnon ou mon âme sœur comme tu le disais si bien… Tu étais censé rester toujours à mes côtés mais il a fallu qu'un nogitsune te possède… SI tu savais combien je le déteste… Il t'a éloigné de moi. Mon loup devient fou sans toi, je perds le contrôle sur mes transformations, tu étais mon ancre, la seule chose qui me maintenait... Maintenant je t'ai perdu et j'en deviens fou.

Tu savais que les loups-garous peuvent entrer en « frénésie » s'ils perdent leur compagnon ou compagne, c'est-à-dire devenir comme Peter mais en pire. Deaton m'a dit que ça pouvait m'arriver si je ne me reprenais pas, il m'a aussi dit que mon loup pouvait se laisser mourir et donc ça me tuerait. Ton père m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas me laisser mourir, que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire. Donc je vais quitter la ville Stiles, je vais aller rejoindre Cora et peut être que j'irais un peu mieux auprès d'elle…

 **And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
** _Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était que tu saches_  
 **Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
** _Je ferais n'importe quoi, je me donnerais coeur et âme._ **  
** **I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
** _Je peux à peine respirer, j'ai besoin de te sentir là avec moi, yeah_ **  
**

J'aurais tellement aimé te dire ces 3 petits mots que tu rêvais d'entendre mais j'ai jamais pu te les dire alors maintenant écoute moi bien Stiles, d'accord ?– J'ai pris une grande inspiration tandis que les larmes coulait sur mes joues – Je t'aime Stiles, je t'aime, j'espère que tu m'entends de la haut. Je suis désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit de ton vivant mais je n'ai jamais pu… Je vais quitter cette ville chaton, ne m'en veux pas d'abandonner la meute mais j'arrive pas à oublier. Je ne t'oublierais jamais chaton, je te le promet…. Je t'aime Stiles….

 **I miss you…**

 **POV Externe**

 **Dès le lendemain, Scott pourra voir un triskèle gravé sur la tombe avec de chaque côté un D et un S. Il se rendra ensuite au loft de Derek qui sera déjà parti** **enlui laissant une lettre expliquant la raison de son départ…**

Merci de m'avoir lu.

J'accepte tous les avis qu'ils soient positif ou négatif…

Encore merci


	4. Chapter 4: bonus

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens tout d'abord à remiercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire ça m'a fait très plaisir =) merci aussi au mise en favoris et en follow

Je poste aujourd'hui un petit bonus qui est la lettre que Stiles a écrit à son père avant qu'il meure, j'espère que cela vous plaira :-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Papa,

Je suis de retour, j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps mais pas pour longtemps, je sens le nogitsune reprendre des forces. Scott m'a dit qu'on pouvait le tuer sans me tuer moi, mais il sait pas que je suis relié au Nogitsune, si il meurt je meurs, si il est blessé je suis blessé je ressens tout ce qu'il ressent papa, j'ai ressenti du plaisir quand il a mis en place les pièges à l'hôpital et sur le terrain de randonnée.  
J'ai l'impression de dépendre de lui et je déteste ça, c'est comme dans Harry Potter si ça te parle plus, je sais que tu comprends pas toujours le surnaturelle, je suis relié au Nogitsune comme l'est Harry avec Voldemort sauf que moi si il meurt je meurs. Ce lien, personne ne sait qu'il existe à part peut-être la mère de Kira, je te le dis dans cette lettre pour pas que tu sois fâché contre Scott après ma mort. Je veux que tu saches qu'il a vraiment tout fait pour me sauver et que malheureusement personne pouvait me sauver...

Je suis désolé papa… tellement désolé, tu vas devoir vivre sans moi parce que je sais que je vais mourir, je le sens, je crois même que le nogitsune n'a rien inventé par rapport au scan, je suis sûr que j'ai une démence fronto-temporale papa, j'avais des symptômes bien avant les sacrifices… Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt mais je crois que je voulais pas l'accepter, je voulais pas mourir à 17ans...

Je veux que tu saches que même si Scott m'avait mordu, je serais mort quand même, je suis pas fait pour être un loup-garou, de toute il y a 50% de risque de mourir d'une morsure et je suis sûr que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je suis qu'un humain hyperactif papa, pas une créature surnaturelle.

Je veux que tu me promettes de surveiller ton alimentation, j'ai promis à maman que je prendrais soin de ta santé et je ne veux pas rompre cette promesse alors mange des légumes verts et évite le gras c'est mauvais pour ton cholestérol.

Je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir suivi dans ce monde surnaturel auxquelles on n'appartient pas, je t'ai entrainé la dedans et je le regrette, je sais que tu repenses à toutes ces affaires non-résolues comme celle des Tate, tu as réussis à la résoudre mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas chercher à résoudre les autres. Nous sommes que des humains faibles face aux créatures surnaturelles et je veux pas que tu sois blessé ou pire tué par eux.

En écrivant cette lettre, je pense à toutes les choses que je t'ai caché, je dois donc te les révéler :  
-C'est à cause de moi si Scott a été mordu par un loup-garou cette fameuse nuit  
-C'est moi qui t'ai piqué ta radio de police  
-J'ai poussé Scott a piqué le fourgon de la police pour aider Jackson quand il était un Kanima.

Je dois aussi te dire que je suis en couple, tu dois penser que c'est génial qu'au moins j'ai connu une fille avant de mourir mais papa ce n'est pas une fille. C'est un homme, oui tu as bien lu un homme, je suis bi enfin je crois, je peux pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine pour me fixer à une orientation sexuelle mais je crois que je suis Bi. L'homme en question, tu le connais papa, tu l'as arrêté pour meurtre une fois et oui ! C'est DEREK HALE ! Le gars que j'ai fait arrêter, le gars qui grogne à la place de parler, le gars qui s'en veut pour la mort de sa famille, oui papa ce gars-là.

Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché mais je n'arrivais pas à te le dire, je crois que j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal….

Cette lettre va bientôt être finie papa, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait mes adieux en face mais je n'ai pas le courage de te dire à voix haute que je vais mourir…. Je suis désolé tellement désolé de te laisser cette lettre d'adieux….

Je veux que tu remercies la meute pour moi, dis leur que je l'ai remerciés de m'avoir autant apporté, je veux que tu dises à Lydia que je suis sûr qu'elle gagnera la médaille Fields, dis à Scott que je suis désolé de l'abandonner mais j'ai pas le choix, je veux le voir devenir le meilleur vétérinaire du monde je sais qu'il en est capable… Je veux que tu dises à Derek que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse que je lui ai faites, que je pourrais pas être son compagnon, que je l'aime, dis-lui que je l'aime…

Et enfin, je dois te dire que je suis désolé papa, désolé de te laisser seul dans cet enfer que ta vie va devenir, essayes quand même de ne pas trop boire, ni d'abandonner la meute ils ont et auront besoin de toi… Je veux que tu saches que tu as été un père formidable, tu as toujours été la quand j'en avais besoin, je t'aime papa…

J'ai une faveur à vous demander à tous : ne me pleurez pas trop longtemps vivez pour moi, je serais toujours auprès de vous…

Je veux que vous sachiez que je vais mourir heureux, je vais mourir en ayant tous mes souvenirs heureux en tête, tous les moments que j'ai vécu avec vous m'accompagneront dans l'autre monde. Je vais retrouver Maman et je vais enfin rencontrer la famille à Derek… Ne me rejoignez pas trop vite, je veux que vous viviez une longue vie tous…

Merci Scotty pour avoir été un frère génial depuis mes 4 ans…

Merci à Sourwolf pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, on se retrouvera là-haut Big Bad Wolf, je t'attendrais, je t'aime…

Merci à toi papa, pour avoir tout fait pour que ma vie soit belle, je t'aime…

Je vous aime tous,  
Adieu

Stiles…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, et si vous voulez donner votre avis ne vous gêner pas ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
